


the make people awkward squad

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has been in my head for sometime now</p>
            </blockquote>





	the make people awkward squad

The room was dim, still light enough to see in the bright pink and purple lights. Khmer was just against a wall, Sitka was lost somewhere in the crowd or at a table. Arial was lost with him. A woman came up to him, she looked drunk off her ass.

“Hey there!” she slurred, she pointed over the crowd to the table where Sitka sat. Khmer let out an inward sigh of relief. “Do you know that guy? Cuz… y’know, he’s really hot and I’d like to meet him.”

Khmer nodded, Sitka had already left the table and was making his way toward him. He guessed Arial was also doing the same. Sitka appeared next to him then.

The woman smiled.

Khmer looked down at his lover. “This woman thinks you’re hot,” he lowered his voice, “she’s wasted.”

Sitka laughed, “I’m flattered, ma’am, but sadly I’m taken.” He blinked up at Khmer.

“What? Who took you? I’mma kill ‘em.”

Sitka rested one of his hands of Khmer’s cheek.

She looked confused. “What?”

“Heya!” Arial appeared behind the woman. She jumped, Arial wrapped one if her arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

“Get off me you fag!” The woman yelled at her.

Arial only smiled, “You’re the drunk one here, babe.”

“What the hell is happening? Is this what an orgy feels like?” the woman muttered to herself.

“I wouldn’t know. I’d rather only be in the same bed as my brother if one of our beds got destroyed or we were younger than eighteen-year-old.”

“What… what the hell have I gotten into?”

“A circle of gays.” Arial told her, smiling at her brother and his lover.

“So are we gonna fuck or what?”

“Good God, no!” Sitka hissed. “I’d rather only have Khmer’s cock in me, not a pair of tits as well.”

“Same here.” Khmer answered. “I’d rather have my cock in him than his in some girl he dosen’t know.”

“Basically.” Arial nodded. “I’d like to fuck a girl one day, but I’ll settle for whatever.”

“Oh. So?”

“So.” Sitka told her.

“So?” Khmer asked him.

“So…” Arial went on, “you’re wasted. Go home.”


End file.
